


Finding the Fics

by travels_in_time



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Found poetry" using lines stolen from the requests in a due South fic-finding community. I didn't write any of this, just arranged them (with original spelling and grammar) into the form you see here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Linabean's absolutely wonderful [Found!](http://linabean.livejournal.com/61235.html), for the SGA fandom.

I'm looking for a fic that I didn't actually read  
I didn't save it  
now I can't find it

My brain is obviously a sieve  
I can't remember if it was a good fic or not  
it was really sweet i remember  
Kowalski thought he was in or wanted to be in a relationship  
secretly in love with his partner, because that's how it works  
they haven't slept together they just make out alot

I think I've googled my brains out  
I hesitiate to say one of them got kidnapped  
I remember something about buttons being significant  
I think Dief dies at the beginning  
I don't think he stayed dead though  
I remember that for some reason

Every time a song plays by Lifehouse I remember part of this fic  
Fraser is wet and pathetic and very sad and RayK feels terrible  
he can't even fight off a carrot  
in the end they are about to seperate so they go get donuts

And there she find Ray dancing with Fraser  
because the two did becoming something like fiends at least  
embarassingly I can't remember which Ray  
of course, Fraser loves both his Rays

RayK and Fraser have a close encounter of the sexual kind in Ray's little plane  
there was I think some desecration of native land going on  
I think Turnbull liked bird watching  
he sees an informercial for decorative vegetables  
Turnbull then kidnaps Ray and handcuffs him to the Queen's bed  
Fraser saved the day with a metal napkin dispenser.

they eat a lot of shrimp and Ray hurts his ankle or something  
after drinking an entire bottle of really old tequila and consequently eating the worm  
I believe someone shoots a caribou as a diversion (not sure)  
nobody remembers that it was *his mother*

I think Fraser breaks down or something  
maybe he had a huge knife  
RayK gets a knife in his throat?  
I believe he was beaten and traumatized. Possibly raped.  
he's just FINE THANKs SO Much!  
At some point, I'm pretty sure, Ray starts crying  
He's depressed...having had to have his leg amputated?  
He takes off and walks out into the snow to kill himself  
things get worse from there.

this is kind of embarrassing  
Fraser was told that he inherited a castle in Scotland  
Fraser may have been a vampire  
the word "peril" may be in the title  
they end up having hot and blasphemous bondage sex in Ray's church  
i CANNOT FIND THIS FIC  
I hope I haven't imagined it

Kowalski is turned into a kitten  
There's a hunting metaphor  
we are supposed to make the connection

it gets fuzzy after that

my computer blew up!  
the account has been deleted  
please, I'm begging you, halp?

One of them says "Freight Train!" while he is coming  
people will think he's gay if he just says he likes Bowie  
I want to say there's mention of a cartoon orchestra or band  
there may also be dancing  
does this one ring any bells?

RayK ends up in a coma somehow, and is being a ghost  
Fraser is unconsciously groping Kowalski  
it develops into something more meaningful from there

I'm sure I'm going to kick myself when this gets found  
any help gratefully received  
it's driving me insane  
the most distinctive thing I can recall is the mansex  
Rayv shoots Rayk by accident  
he brings Fraser his pressies and the tart to him in bed

Help please! (I am whining like Dief wanting the yummy donut)  
thanks in advance  
I am sorry I don't have anymore details  
I'm really sorry if I've done it wrong in anyway  
I have no idea what else happened  
a body was found, chained to a radiator in a burnt-out warehouse

There was a more hopeful sequel.

any help would be awesome!

I may have made all this up  
thank you kindly.


End file.
